The Life of Christopher Cody, Cyrus?
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Follow the life of Christopher Cody, Miley's half-brother that nobody really knows about. This story will mostly be fiction. Some real facts, but not much since he's not really known. R&R I AM NOT CHRIS CODY! IM JUST WRITING ABOUT HIM!
1. Intro

**I AM NOT CHRISTOPHER CODY CYRUS. **

I just randomly decided to write about him. A lot of people have been thinking I'm him and I'm not, so I just want everyone to know that I am just a fan of Miley Cyrus who found out about him a couple months back. thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Story Idea: The Life of Christopher Cody…Cyrus?**

**A Short Series**

Hi, my name is Christopher Cody Bryant, but everyone calls me Chris, or Cody. I live with my mom in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. About two years ago, a girl named Miley Cyrus became famous, and about a year ago, I became known. A little while ago, I found out I was Miley's half-brother, I know, I didn't believe it either. This is my story about what happens when you find out your brothers with a celebrity. And that celebrity, is Miley Cyrus.

**A/N: So I came up with this idea last night when I was reading the new Miley Cyrus Life Story that just came out, that talked about Christopher and how he lived in SC, so I thought a story would be nice. I like writing stories about one person in their POV the whole time, you know, those narrative ones. **

**If you guys think it sounds good review! **

**I think I'll be updating this a lot since the chapters will be quick and easy to write. This will be a short story-just letting you all know :)**

**Most of the information I find will be from articles in magazines or on the internet, most of the stuff will be fiction. Like his friends, and stuff like that. **

**Also, I dont know if he knows if he's related to Miley and that he's billy rays son, he probably does, but in this story, he doesnt.**


	2. A Secret or a Myth?

**Here's the first chapter, I hope you all like it!**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-_

I hit my alarm clock off and rolled over to fall back asleep.

"Chris, get your lazy butt out of bed. You're gonna be late for school!"

"Ugh." I groaned. "Five more minutes."

She pulled all of my covers off. "Now!" She shouted. The cold air shot me out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up." I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans out of my closet and got ready for school. I slipped my black converse on and walked downstairs for breakfast.

I stack of pancakes were waiting for me on the table and my mom was doing the dishes.

"Mom, you didn't have to make pancakes. I was just going to have a bowl of cereal."

"I know, I just felt like making you some pancakes."

I looked at the time. "Mom, you have to get to work." I noticed she wasn't even dressed for work.

"Oh, I completely forgot." She scrambled around the kitchen, trying to clean up everything, dropping pans everywhere in the process. "Shit."

"It's okay mom, I've got it." I said as I picked up the pans and tried to fix the kitchen up.

"Thanks honey." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Nah, its okay, you're late enough." She laughed a little and went upstairs to change. Being a single mom was hard. I tried to help around the house as much as I could, but that really help out my mom. She was always stressed and it made me feel bad. She constantly spoils me, even though I tell her not to. In my opinion, she should be spoiling herself.

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, I said goodbye to my mom and walked down the street to meet up with my two friends, Patrick and Jessica.

"Yo Chris, what's up man?" Pat was this short, scrawny kid who made a joke about everything. He's been my best friend since I could remember. We're like brothers.

"Hey man." I said. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Cody." Jessica was the only one who called me by my middle name. She was one of the prettiest girls I knew. She always knew how to make me smile. Pat and I became friends with her when she moved here in 7th grade. She was getting bullied by some 8th graders and Pat and I stood up for her. We got beat up instead, and we've been friends ever since.

"So are you guys ready for our last day of finals?" We had had finals this week, which meant one week until summer vacation. Today was finally our last day so everyone was excited.

"Ah, whatever. They're nothing to fuss over." Patrick never really cared about school, he kind of just breezed through life.

"Pat, these are our finals we're talking about." Jessica stared. "If you fail these you wont be going to 11th grade."

"That doesn't scare me, I'll be fine." Pat said, extremely sure of himself.

Jessica rolled her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, Patrick would never listen.

"Since we get out at noon, do you guys want to do some shopping on Main Street after school?"

"Ugh, not again!" Patrick groaned. I hit him on the arm. "I mean Yay!" He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Sure jess, we'll go."

--

It was finally noon, which meant summer vacation!

I met up with Jess and Patrick in front of our school.

"Are you guys ready to go shopping?" Jess said excited as ever. It made me laugh.

"Woo, let's go shopping." Pat said, being sarcastic again. "I should go grab my purse." He said, talking in a gay voice. I hit him over the head, and we all started to laugh.

We walked down Main Street, Jessica stopping in every couple of stores, buying stuff for the summer. While she was in some clothing store, Patrick and I decided to go into the convience store next door.

We started walking through the isles, just looking around when we stopped at a rack of magazines. Pat and I picked up a couple and started flipping through.

"Hey, isn't this that girl Jess likes?" He said, showing me an article about Miley Cyrus, the girl Jessica idolizes.

"Haha, yeah it is." Patrick started reading the article when Jessica came in and started to read over his shoulder.

As I was flipping through the magazine I had, I noticed Patrick's eyes widen. I looked at him weird, then I saw Jessica's eye widen as well. "What's up guys?" I asked then curiously.

Jessica took the magazine from Patrick's hands and started to read aloud, "Miley Cyrus, may have a long lost brother. Does she know about him? Does he know about her?"

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"I'm not done." She said, then kept on reading. "Our sources have found out her unknown brother is named Christopher Cody and is living somewhere on the east coast with his mother."

Now, it was my turn for me to be shocked. I grabbed the magazine from her hands and read the article over.

"Do you think it's really me? I mean, magazines lie all the time…"

Jessica just shrugged. "I have no idea."

"UGH!" I went and paid for the magazine and walked out of the store, Jessica and Patrick following close behind. "I've got to get home."

**Soo...what did you think?**

**reviews are good :)**


	3. Confronting Mom

**Wow, everyone I'm really sorry for not updating, but I finally got back into this story! I'm hoping to write a lot more!!!**

**Just so everyone knows, the stuff that I write in this story probably isn't true, I'm just making it up. But I read in Star magazine the stuff about his mother being a waiter so I went from there. Enjoy!**

I ran home as fast as I could, the magazine in my hand. I was angry. No, not angry, furious! How could my own mother keep something like this from me?

I could hear Patrick and Jessica calling after me, trying to get me to slow down. I didn't. I kept running, the more I heard them the more I ran.

"Cody slow down!!'

"Come on Chris we can't run that fast."

They followed me all the way home, and walked into my house behind me. "Mom?" I shouted. "Mom are you home?" I didn't get an answer so I checked the garage; her car wasn't there. I ignored my friends trying to get my attention and ran up to her bedroom, looking in her bedside drawers and other places where she hid videos and pictures I've never seen.

"Cody will you please talk to us?" Jessica asked. I looked back at her and didn't answer. "Cody!"

"What Jess? What!" I shouted and turned around. "I might possibly have a little sister that nobody told me about!"

"But I thought you knew who your dad was?" Patrick asked.

I thought back, my mom never told me my dad's name. Whenever she would talk about him she would just say things like, 'you're father' or 'you're dad', never his actual name. "No." I answered plainly.

"Cody I think you should just wait until your mom gets home and talk to her about it. Just confront her and ask. We'll be right here beside you."

"No, you guys can't be here. There is more of a chance of her telling me without people around. Thanks guys but I think this is something I have to do on my own." They nodded and went home. I told them I would call once I got this whole thing figured out.

After searching through my moms things, which probably wasn't such a good idea, I realized my mom kept **nothing** of my father. No pictures, videos, notes, nothing.

I decided to do some research on google. I typed _Miley Cyrus' long lost brother_ into the search bar. A couple of addresses came up but none were about me. Next I tried, _Christopher Cody_. Again, I got a bunch of pictures and websites of random guys who had that same name. The last thing I tried was, _Christopher Cody Cyrus._ I knew that wasn't my name, but I bet that's what the tabloids thought it was, which is stupid because then I wouldn't be a lost brother now would I?

A couple pages came up. Some were forums talking about me and some were magazine websites like People and Star. I clicked on and found an article about myself, stating about the same thing the magazine did.

_Christopher Cody…Cyrus?_

That was the title. I kept reading down the page, and came to find out that they knew more about me. They now knew I lived in Myrtle Beach. I also found out Billy Ray and Miley both wont comment on this subject. I wonder if Miley even knows about me? I wonder if Billy Ray does? Maybe my mom never told him about me!

These thoughts kept circling my mind all throughout the day.

At about 5:30 that night, my mom came into the house with her hands filled with groceries. She said hello but all I did was look at her. "Can you help me with these bags, Chris?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do mom. Sit down."

She gave me a confused look. "What's this all about?" I threw the magazine article at her. She glanced at it then put it down.

"I don't know what they're talking about."

"Mom, you're lying I can tell! You can't fool me! Now why haven't you told me about this? My dad's Billy Ray Cyrus? And Miley Cyrus is my baby sister?!?" I was starting to get angry again. Now it was her turn to ignore me as she put the groceries away. When she was finished she looked at me and sighed.

"I know this would happen someday, I just didn't think it would be now."

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting Miley to become a big superstar then huh?"

"Listen Cody," She sat me down at the kitchen table. "Back then, Billy Ray and I met at a restaurant, I was his waiter and we hit it off. I knew he was a country star and we got a hotel room, and well…"

"Ugh, okay thanks!" My mom laughed at me.

"When I told him I was pregnant he didn't believe me. I went to get a DNA test to prove it was him but he didn't want anything to do with me. By that time he was already dating Tish."

"Miley's mom?" I asked, she nodded in return. "But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I didn't want the tabloids to get you or for you to go to them just to get money. I don't know Christopher, and I'm sorry." She kissed my head.

I didn't say anything to her for hours. After that, I went up to my room and stayed there until I was ready for bed.

She knocked on my door as I was climbing into bed. "Great way to start the summer huh mom!" I said very sarcastically.

"Are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm kind of upset with you mom."

"Christopher I'm very sorry. I should have told you, I know that." She said as she came over and sat on my bed.

"I know mom, but if you really want to make it up to me there's one thing you can go."

"What is that?"

"Let me go see them."

**So like I said before, nothing is real, and I'm not him and I don't know him personally. I'm just a Miley fan who has heard about this kid and decided to write a story about him!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter he might go to LA and meet the Cyrus'**

**Review! :)**


End file.
